


Sleep Paralysis

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Stockholm Syndrome, abuse and lots of abuse, creepy but romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: Сбежать от него было единственным вариантом, но последствия этой ошибки Рэй почувствует на себе в полной мере





	

— Рэй… Я думаю, ты должна это увидеть, — голос Финна рвется, проходя сквозь пространство, и теряется на фоне треска. Еще бы, Люк надежно спрятал их базу, и его последняя надежда, последний падаван должен остаться в живых в любом случае. Так что приходится мириться с некоторыми неудобствами. Такими, как, например, почти полное отсутствие связи.  
Вот поэтому Рэй рада даже тому, что есть. И даже голос Финна, пытающийся добраться до нее сквозь тысячи парсеков, кажется таким родным и близким.

— Хэй, привет, — она машет рукой, хотя это он вряд ли увидит. Связь почти односторонняя. Картинки нет, и можно разве что говорить. И смотреть.  
Рэй разглядывает Финна, как голодный ребенок глядит на еду. Она безумно рада за него, за то, что он все же выкарабкался из комы, за то, что теперь у него на плечах и спине какое-то подобие экзоскелета, и Рэй ловит себя на желании потрогать его, как только они увидятся. Если увидятся.

— Ты выглядишь здорово, — она улыбается, ловя позади оранжевые блики знакомого комбинезона. Кажется, там уже очередь выстроилась поздороваться с ней. —Спина больше не…

— Рэй, я серьезно. Ты должна это увидеть! Люк тебе ничего не говорил?

— Люк… что? — теперь, когда с нее слетает флер счастья от встречи, пусть и не совсем даже встречи, она видит, что Финн встревожен. Очень встревожен. — Что я должна увидеть?!

На заднем плане мелькает оранжевый комбинезон, и голос По слышен как никогда ясно, может, потому что так близко от экрана голо-проектора:  
— Серьезно, Финн, я не уверен, что нам…

— Мы должны показать ей это. Она должна знать.

— Знать что? — Рэй совсем теряется. О чем это они? И каким образом с этим связан Люк?

Она хмурится, пытаясь припомнить, было ли хоть что-нибудь за последние полгода, что она провела тут, на острове, в обучении, что могло бы хоть как-то повлиять на нее.  
— Вы что там, нашли моих… — эта догадка приходит совсем внезапно, врывается в мозг, и Рэй забывает, как дышать. Ее родители? Неужели…

— Слушай, — Финн наклоняется к экрану, и теперь ей видны только его глаза, очень испуганные, размазанные на всю поверхность голо-проектора, и морщины на лбу. — Я перешлю тебе одну запись. Не уверен, что она дойдет, качество связи хреновое совсем, но… Рэй, — и он останавливается, и Рэй завороженно смотрит, как пляшет его зрачок, расширяясь, а затем сжимаясь до крошечной точки. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я клянусь тебе. Все, нам пора, — щелкает, и экран заливает тускло-синим.  
Нет связи — пляшут буковки на самом верху экрана.

— Э нет, так не пойдет, — Рэй знает, как совладать с этой штуковиной. И не такие чинила.  
Она дергает антенну, копается в проводках, пережимая их и проклиная на все лады, пока голо-проектор не начинает работать снова.  
Вот это уже другое дело.  
Она подносит свой карманный голопад к экрану и принимается перекачивать на него то, что собирался отправить ей Финн.  
Что-то очень важное.  
Что-то, что его донельзя испугало.

 

***

Сперва она ничего не видит. Просто цепочка помех, разрезающих экран пополам. А затем они ширятся, растут, расползаясь цветными пятнами и обрывками голосов. И то, что возникает перед ее глазами, нельзя спутать ни с чем.  
Это Первый Орден. Одна из агитационных реклам, на заднем плане которой кто-то призывает задушить восстание Республики в зародыше, пока это еще возможно.  
Но Рэй смотрит не на алые флаги, царапающие небеса, и даже не на Хакса, стоящего на трибуне и всем своим видом показывающего, что он владеет этим местом, разумами тысяч собравшихся у его ног и милллионов, что слушают его.  
Она смотрит на Кайло Рена, которого узнает теперь везде и всегда. Того самого Кайло Рена, что до сих пор приходит к ней в кошмарах и пытается утащить во Тьму.  
Он стоит чуть поодаль, справа, как будто это все касается его не совсем, не вполне, или, может, как будто он куда выше, чем Хакс с его трибуной и всеми его агитационными речами.  
Он стоит, задумавшись, а затем камера делает резкий рывок, и теперь Рэй может видеть человека, буквально прилипшего к нему, обнимающего за талию и улыбающегося камере.

— Мы победим, потому что с нами Сила! — говорит Хакс, и голос его делается все громче, превращаясь в зычный вопль, а на Рэй с голопада смотрит ее собственное отражение.  
Ее двойник улыбается камере, а затем опускает голову Рену на плечо, как будто показывая, кому принадлежит вся эта Сила на самом деле.

 

***

— Вы ничего не сказали мне! — Рэй влетает в покои Люка, даже не собираясь стучать, Силой впечатывая дверь в стену, и швыряет голопад на стол.  
Ее застывшее лицо на экране кажется диким, довольным и донельзя жутким.

— Как это может быть? — она вздыхает, не зная, как справиться с паникой. Это все сводит ее с ума. Откуда у Рена ее копия? Почему она там? Что он с ней сделает?

— Спокойно, Рэй, — Люку хватает взгляда вскользь, чтобы понять, что произошло. — Садись.  
Рэй садится и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Когда? Когда вы узнали?

— Достаточно давно.

Эти два слова, сказанные тихо и спокойно, кажутся даже более жуткими, чем ее двойник где-то в недрах Первого Порядка.

— И? — ее трясет. Рэй облизывает губы и пытается собраться. Найти в себе еще хоть какие-то крохи самообладания, но это ох, как нелегко.

— И ничего. Это не важно.

— Это важно для меня! — она и представить себе не может, что делают с ней, с ее копией по другую сторону галактики. Используют в целях пропаганды, уверяя, что на их стороне вся Сила? О, это похоже на Кайло Рена. Он не станет брезговать даже такой пешкой.

— Рэй, эй, слушай, — Люк привстает и перегибается через стол, обнимая ее стиснутые ладони и зажимая в своих руках, успокаивая. — Это не ты. Оно… твой клон ничего не сможет сделать. Он не обладает твоей Силой. У него нет потенциала. Он бесполезен. И Сопротивление знает об этом.

— Вы же… — она осекается, понимая, что Люк знал обо всем, наверное, с самого начала. И все это время скрывал не потому, что она может взорваться, как это делает сейчас, а потому что для него это все не было достаточно важным. Для него ее двойник все это время был не более чем картонной декорацией. — Вы не понимаете. Я не боюсь ее, — говорить о «ней» все равно, что говорить о части себя, только отнятой. Отрезанная рука тоже болит.

— Я боюсь за нее, — Рэй кривится и отнимает руки. Ей лучше побыть одной. Помедитировать, что ли, пока она не подняла их остров вверх тормашками. —Простите, учитель.  
Рэй запихивает свой голопад в карман падаванской куртки и вылетает из домика, несется сама не зная куда, только бы подальше отсюда.  
На закате солнце ослепительно яркое, и это хорошо. Потому что никто не догадается, почему она плачет.

 

***

Смотреть на саму себя по другую сторону экрана — страшно. Рэй уже и не понимает, какая из них двоих настоящая. Та, что глядит на нее с насмешливой улыбкой, полной торжества, кажется куда более живой. Она же там, возле Рена. Держится за него, словно ее саму сносит ветром, и только он способен удержать рядом. Она ухмыляется и откидывает ото лба прядку волос, так некстати выбившуюся из прически, один в один повторяющей ее собственную. Она даже нос морщит, как это делает Рэй, когда ее слепит солнце.  
И все же это просто фикция. Двойник. Картинка.

Рэй закрывает глаза и отбрасывает треклятый голопад на одеяло. Может, лучше бы она вообще ничего не знала. Какая ей разница до того, что совсем не касается ее?  
Кайло Рен использует пустышку, чтобы создать видимость контроля, вот и все. Ничего личного. Кайло Рен просто хочет выиграть. Как и она.  
Она так и засыпает, не раздевшись, свернувшись в клубок вокруг мерцающей картинки, обхватив себя за плечи, словно ей холодно. А еще словно голопад раскален, и она боится до него дотронуться. Боится обжечься.  
Ей снится она.

 

***

Их связывает Сила. Та самая, что возникла внутри Рэй при сражении. Та самая, что дремала там несколько лет, наверное, еще с рождения. Та самая, что теперь причудливо тасует их сны и реальность, смешивая в один бесконечный кошмар.  
Ей снится Рен, и снятся его прикосновения.  
Он хватает ее за руки грубо, бесцеремонно, подтаскивая к себе.  
Клоны ведь не сопротивляются, и Рэй обречена смотреть изнутри глазами своего молчаливого двойника, который покорно переставляет ноги, а затем опускается на постель с все той же застывшей улыбкой на губах.

— Раздевайся, — приказывает ей Рен, и она не может ему сопротивляться. Это что-то внутри или снаружи. Это что-то встроенное в ее сознание — покорность и сияющая улыбка.  
Другая Рэй принимается расстегивать ворот черного платья, быстро и четко, следуя указаниям, и Рен хмурится.

— Медленнее. Крифф тебя задери, не так! — он бесится, и это заметно по его лицу, на котором нет ни капли спокойствия, только какое-то враждебное отчаяние. — Хватит, иди сюда, — и он дергает ее на себя, выворачивая запястье.

Пара секунд, и она уже в его руках. Надежно стянутая чужими объятиями, прижатая к стене и все такая же покорная.

— Не так, — он шепчет ей на ухо, отворачивая лицо так, чтобы Рэй не могла видеть его. Наверное, это то, что заводит его. Его ладонь надежно укрывает ее глаза, и теперь Рэй чувствует себя слишком беспомощной. Она внутри кошмара своего двойника и совсем не знает, как проснуться.  
Он сдирает с нее одежду. Рвет ворот платья с глухим шорохом, стягивает вниз, открывая плечо и выемку шеи, чтобы целовать, а она ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Ее двойник покорен. Он вытерпит все, и даже палец, который то и дело проходится по краешку ее рта, пока Рен ворочает ее как куклу, она не может прикусить. Хотя ей хочется как минимум отгрызть его и выплюнуть ему в лицо.  
Все это просто сон.  
Сон, который она чувствует слишком хорошо.

Рен убирает руку от ее лица, позволяя видеть, а сам подхватывает ее на руки и несет обратно на кровать.  
Укладывает на живот и окончательно сдирает обрывки платья. Ей же оно ни к чему. Раздвигает ноги, удерживая своими ногами, ложится сверху, большой, тяжелый, до сих пор в одежде, которая царапает, ранит обнаженную кожу, и принимается елозить, пристраиваясь.  
У него, наверное, огромный член, и Рэй хочется кричать, потому что ей дико больно. Так больно, что она хотела бы потерять сознание, сбежать из этого чужого тела, которое она ощущает как свое. Но она просто стонет в унисон со своим двойником. Стонет с каждым толчком, отзывающимся внутри болью. Стонет нежно и страстно, как это запрограмированно.  
Он выкручивает ей руки назад, превращая весь мир в агонию, обхватывает за шею и заставляет выгибаться, чтобы не задохнуться своим дыханием, кусает ее за плечи, оставляя отметины, и что-то шепчет. Сбивчиво, жарко, все время вырывая из небытия, в которое она пытается соскользнуть.

— Я тебя… — вскрикивает Рен и кончает в нее, содрогаясь. Он обхватывает ее еще сильнее, и боли становится так много, что весь мир вертится, сливаясь в тусклое пятно. — Ненавижу.  
— Ненавижу тебя, Рэй… Ненавижу…

Его руки скользят по ее затылку, собирая волосы в кулак и наматывая, а затем все меркнет.  
Ничего больше нет.  
  
Ее выкидывает из сна, и Рэй подрывается с криком. Грудь ходит ходуном, а сама она валится с кровати, не в силах удержаться. Падает на пол, не чувствуя тела, потому что у нее «все еще все болит», и, кажется, принимается беззвучно рыдать. Она смотрит на темный потолок, на котором не написано, что делать дальше. Там вообще ничего нет, потому что до рассвета еще слишком далеко.  
Да и как разница. Ей все равно не с кем поделиться.

 

***

— Мы должны остановить это, — Рэй больше не смотрит на свое отражение на голопаде. Новая это агит-реклама, или может быть, повторение старой, ее до сих пор выворачивает наизнанку, стоит увидеть Кайло Рена. Потому что она слишком уж хорошо разглядела его в прошлый раз, во сне.

— Зачем? — пожимает плечами Люк. — Сейчас это только навредит нам, выдаст наше местоположение. Пойми, Рэй, никто не может быть уверен в твоей Силе, пока сам не увидит ее. А пока он будет водить за собой марионетку и хвастаться ею, ничего ровным счетом не случится. Кайло просто тешит свое раненое самолюбие, вот и все.

— А что, если я каким-то образом с нею связана? Вдруг она может черпать Силу из меня? — это еще страшнее, чем любой сон. Это ведь случится в реальности — однажды Рэй проснется и поймет, что из них двоих — она сама фальшивка.

— Не может и не сможет никогда. Этого не случится, Рэй, я тебе обещаю, — Люк смотрит на нее уверенно и спокойно, но почему-то ей кажется, что в глубине его глаз мелькают те же безумные искорки. — Я смогу защитить нас от Кайло. Поверь.

— Ага, — кивает Рэй, хотя она ему больше ни капли не верит. Может, она и сбежала от Рена на другой конец вселенной, но кто защитит ее двойника?

 

***

В этот раз все куда хуже. Он трахает ее с каким-то наслаждением, выворачивая руки, зажимая шею, ломая и комкая, как поступают с ненужной вещью.  
Швыряет на пол и пристраивается сверху, обхватывает лицо рукой и требует, чтобы она смотрела на него во время того, как он это все делает.

 _Хватит, пожалуйста, просто хватит…_ — умоляет Рэй внутри под унисон бесконечных «ненавижу», а (ее)не ее тело покорно выгибается, повинуясь своему хозину. Раздвигает ноги и распластывается на полу. Подставляет задницу унизительным шлепкам.  
Оно только одно делать не умеет — оно не получает удовольствия, и Кайло это еще больше бесит. Он злится и истязает ее сильнее. Ему мало просто изнасиловать ее, ему хочется унизить. Сломать. Разрушить.

— Приподнимись на колени, — приказывает он, и она мельком ухватывает выражение его лица. Оно, исполосованное шрамом, обезображенное хуже некуда, просто светится от мрачного довольства. Отвращение и удовольствие — вместе дают коктейль из бесконечной боли. — Наклонись вперед и раздвинь свою задницу для меня. Давай.  
Она делает это все еще в сознании. То, что происходит потом, кажется, все же выбивает ее из тела.

 

***

Рэй просыпается там же. В чужой постели. Придавленная тяжелой рукой. Истерзанная и практически онемевшая от боли чужого тела, которое совсем как ее. Вся в потеках спермы и крови.  
Слишком много крови.

— Вставай, — дергает ее за волосы Рен и вынуждает идти за собой. Тащиться, передвигая непослушные ноги. —Спускайся следом.  
Он ведет ее по какому-то темному коридору, все ниже и ниже, и Рэй уже забывает считать — эта дорога кажется бесконечной.  
Она может только молиться о том, что все закончится безболезненно для нее. Хотя бы для нее той, что внутри.  
Рен останавливается внезапно, словно может видеть в этой кромешной темноте, хлопает ладонью по панели, открывая механическую дверь.  
Та ползет медленно, давая глазам приспособиться к тусклому свету. И тому, что Рэй видит внутри.

Наверное, это должно было быть складом. Вернее, когда-то им было. Но сейчас помещение заполнено изломанными кусками тел, устилающими пол. Тем, что когда-то было ею.  
На Рэй смотрят ее собственные лица, изломанные и раскромсанные, но на каждом из них застыла та же покорная торжествующая улыбка.  
Как и у нее сейчас.  
Кайло наклоняется и целует ее, подталкивая вперед, к ним, молчаливым свидетельницам, и гладит по щеке, на которой до сих пор синяк после его прикосновений.

— Я ненавижу тебя, слышишь? — он говорит не с ее двойником, совсем нет. — Потому что ты никогда, никогда, даже на долю мгновения не станешь ею. Понимаешь, ничтожная ты вещь?  
Его пальцы так удобно укладываются на ее шее, чтобы сдавить и уничтожить. Они такие горячие, или может, Рэй это просто кажется, потому что, застряв в чужом теле, она все равно осталась собой.

— Ненавижу, — повторяет Рен, и хватка становится сильнее. Еще немного — и у нее глаза вылезут из орбит, а искусственные позвонки щелкнут и рассыплются у него под пальцами.

— Я тоже, — повторяет Рэй онемевшими губами. — Я тоже… — и они действительно шевелятся, исторгая это жуткое, измученное «привет» через сотни и тысячи парсеков. — Ненавижу тебя, — вот теперь она больше не улыбается. Теперь она знает, как сделать это.

 

 


End file.
